Even The Truth Can Be Lies
by justyoureverydaygirl
Summary: He hopped down off the windowsill, a wicked grin stretched across his lips. Wendy flinched at the small thump that sounded when his feet lightly tapped the floor.
1. Chapter 1

He hopped down off the windowsill, a wicked grin stretched across his lips. Wendy flinched at the small thump that sounded whin his feet lightly tapped the floor.

Peter noticed. He kept grinning, and tossed to her the book that had been concealed in a satchel at his side.

"I've decided I'm no Romeo." He said lightly, walking silently around the bed and to the door, which he locked with an audible click. Wendy looked at the bed to see the book.

It was one of hers; Romeo and Juliet. She hadn't even noticed that it was gone. She didn't say anything, so he walked back over to the windowsill, closing the shutters and speaking quietly to break the silence. Even when he spoke of nothing in particular, Peter was intimidating.

He continued. "You could easily be Juliet, Bird. Naïve. Trusting. Foolish." Wendy bent her knees under the covers, and drew them closer to her. "At least you're pretty."

She hated how he was talking; he wasn't talaking to her, even though he used her name. No. he was talking at her, as if he was the only one in the room who had anything of worth to say.

Abruptly, in the middle of the room, he stopped pacing. Wendy watched him cautiously, then he disappeared and suddenly reappeared far too close to her. She supressed a scream, but couldn't keep from reacting. A small gasp, a sharp intake of breath was all that it took to make Peter smirk.

"I've decided something." His voice was quieter now that he was closer to her; deeper.

He stayed bent over the bed, looking down at her through curly hair that fell into his eyes, with his hands propping him up over her.

Wendy slid down onto her back, trying to distance herself from him by even the smallest inch, and waited for him to tell her his decision. She had a sneaking suspicion that she wouldn't like it.

His eyes flicked down over the sheets, following her as she moved, and she could see the indentation on his cheek from where he was biting it between his teeth.

Her heart was pounding, and Wendy worried that he might be able to hear it. Even quieter still, Peter spoke again.

"You're coming to Neverland tomorrow. Pack."

She whimpered, tears springing to her eyes, and Peter clenched his jaw, grinding his teeth audibly. Cruelly, he sneered. "Don't you miss John and Michael? Some big sister you are."

He tightened his grip on the bedsheets, bunching them in his fists as Wendy struggled to keep her breath steady and her eyes dry. He bent lower, as if he were whispering to her a secret. Wendy tensed, but all that he did was press a light kiss to her cheek.

Then he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Wendy packed that night, tears streaming down her face as she tried to decide what the most important things were. Everything else, she'd have to leave behind.

Not much fit into the large bag that she had found stuffed in the back of her wardrobe, and what did wasn't so much sentimental as it was necessary. She had an extra dress, and another pair of nightclothes, but she sacrificed her coat for a few books; story collections that John and Michael had enjoyed before Peter Pan had taken them away from her.

Wendy looked around the room hopelessly, and sat down on her bed. Her window was open again; it was always open. Peter got angry when it was closed, so, after he left, she had opened it again.

She put her face in her hands to wiper her tears. When she opened them again, Peter was standing in front of her, ankles and arms crossed as he leaned against the wall.

"Ready?" He raised an eyebrow, observing her disheveled state as she looked at him in obvious confusion. He rolled his eyes, and elaborated as though she was a small child. "To go to Neverland, Bird."

Wendy froze. For the first time that night, she spoke up, her voice quiet and meek. "I get to say goodbye."

He looked puzzled, but she saw the glint in his eye. He was enjoying this. "Why would I let you do that?"

She tried to be brave, but it was hard when he was staring at her as though she were a simpleton. "I don't know." Wendy hated herself for not being courageous.

Peter nodded, still speaking down to her. "That wouldn't make any sense, would it Bird?"

Wendy shook her head and looked down to the ground, her toes curled and pressed to the bedroom floor. He wouldn't allow her the chance to escape, and, technically, it had been yesterday when he told her that he'd be taking her 'tomorrow'.

She stood up, walking mechanically to her bag, and picked it up with both hands. Peter held out a hand, stopping her, and his shadow flew in, taking it and flying away, Wendy didn't react.

He held his hand out to her, and she took it. It felt like she was signing her death sentence. One last time, she turned to look around her room, before Peter pulled her hard into his arms and flew out the window.


	3. Chapter 3

She stopped crying while they flew; tears froze to her face painfully, and Peter didn't care if she was crying. She was going to Neverland, and that was final.

Instead, she closed her eyes and hid her face, letting Peter hold her close. Her hair was flying against her cheeks, so she turned her head and laid her ear on Peter's chest to solve the issue.

To her immense surprise, he had a heartbeat. Thrumming quickly, like a hummingbird, she could hear it. She could also hear it skip a beat when she moved her head; Wendy decided to ignore that, if only for the sake of her sanity. She didn't know why Peter wanted her on Neverland, not why he showed up to her room so often. It was just something that he did, and she had accepted that.

They couldn't talk while flying, so when a dot appeared over the endless ocean that they had been over, she was actually relieved. He had to be getting tired, carrying her like that, and she didn't want to fall.

The dot grew larger and larger, and he landed gracefully on the shore, not letting go of her.

"Welcome to Neverland, Bird." He murmured, moving his hands on her back.

Wendy shivered, and lifted her cheek from his chest. She wanted nothing more than to be away from him, and she knew that it was obvious in her rigid movements.

He kissed her cheek again, minutely closer to her mouth, and the spot where his lips pressed burned even as he moved away from her.

Peter grinned at her, and Wendy wrapped her arms around her middle. His shadow, with her bag, was nowhere to be seen, so she knew that this wasn't their final destination.

He held his arms out, the smirk still firmly etched on her face. "What do you think?"

"It's lovely." She said, quiet, but he heard her.

"Everybody will be so excited to see you." He put a finger under her chin, tilting her head up to look at him. "You'll be meeting them later."

Wendy nodded, biting the inside of her cheek to try and keep from panicking. She didn't want him this close, and he knew that. It didn't matter what she wanted, not to Peter, and that scared her.

He held the position for a moment, then flashed out of view. She looked around wildly, finally spotting him leaning against a tree in much the same way he'd leaned on her wall back in London.

"Follow me, Bird." Peter crowed, and strode assuredly into the woods.

Wendy looked around, gulped, and complied.


	4. Chapter 4

He led her into the woods, and she looked around cautiously. Her slippers didn't offer much protection from the debris scattered along the forest floor. Well, it wasn't really debris; sticks and stones and dirt are supposed to be there, but Wendy had never been in such a place.

Peter navigated through the branches like he had a thousand times; which, Wendy considered, he may have. It was difficult to keep up with him, actually, but she made it work. She was scared of him, but she was more scared of being lost and alone in the tangle of trees that Neverland had to offer her.

Eventually, after what felt like a heat-filled, sweaty eternity, they arrived on the other side. The other side being an abandoned camp.

Peter didn't say anything to her, but she saw the glee on his face when he turned around in his home. "Come on, boys!" He crowed, and after a few seconds, whoops and hollers started to sound from around the surrounding foliage.

Quickly, boys started to appear out of nowhere; some of them seem to have been in the woods, but most came bounding in from a small, hidden crevice in a face of rock behind the largest of the tents.

She stayed behind Peter, as if he would keep her safe from them. Surely it was her imagination, but Peter seemed to have an almost protective pose from them, even if his sneer had not one ounce of compassion in it. He was in charge here; that much was clear.

"I brought you a present." He grinned devilishly, and moved around Wendy, placing his hands on her shoulders possesively. "A little bird, just for you."

She shied into him, away from the hordes of boys staring at her. Her eyes darted along the masses, looking for Michael and John, but she couldn't find them. Wendy turned her head to look at Peter, mustering up her courage.

"My brothers?"

He shrugged. "They don't need me to keep tabs on them." Peter shoved her forward a few steps, and she stumbled, prompting laughter from the boys.

"You know the rules, boys." He addressed them again, and Wendy felt her stomach drop at the look in his eyes when he glanced at her in between sentences. "There are none."

The group of Lost Boys, which had fallen quiet when Peter addressed them, started making a racket once again, and rushed at her.

Wendy batted at them as best she could, but there were just too many of them. They tore at her long hair, pulling it out of the loose braids it had been restrained to.

After an eternity of poking and prodding and tugging at her, they seemed to lose interest, and she was left alone, sitting helpless on the hard-packed dirt of the camp with bruises forming all along her body. There wasn't much the boys seemed to think she was good for, aside from the uniquity of her being a girl.

Peter sauntered over, looking down on her battered form without pity. "I suppose you'd like to go to bed?"

She nodded, and stood up, her hair wild around her head and her cheeks a bright cherry red. Peter once again led her somewhere, though this time the destination was close. A large tent with a flap that opened up to reveal a cot.

"Go to sleep, Bird, you have work to do tomorrow." His voice was actually surprisingly gentle, and Wendy turned to thank him, only to realize that he was already halfway across camp.


End file.
